


All It takes is 5 words

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: All It takes is 5 words





	All It takes is 5 words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shipsterella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsterella/gifts).



> This story is for the Mirandy Fun Frolics. Mirandy short fic bingo, here's a 5-word fic.
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply; Not my characters, not my book, not my movie. Owned by others...blah, blah blah!
> 
> Shoutout to Shipsterella - Thank you.

"You're back?"

"Yes, Miranda."

"Acceptable."


End file.
